A Different World
by Kitten2
Summary: I dunno about a summary...but let's just say that B/V make a desperate wish to have a safe life back and the dragon takes them somewhere that shocks them.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any spelling mistakes in this story, those are solely property of my muse or Akira Toryama.  
  
Prologue  
  
Eerie red eyes glowed in the fading twilight, their origin was a head bigger than any man staring at the great dragon and they were focused on one very small woman. "You have wakened me from my slumber, what is your wish?" Her sad eyes strayed from the dragon, taking in the death and destruction that had plagued her homeworld and all of the inhabitants not strong enough to fight back. "I wish." Another stepped forward and placed his strong hand on her shoulder, stilling her slight trembling with unspoken words of encouragement. His dark eyes mirrored the sadness in her own, only wiser with experience in dealing with these types of situations. Feeling her shoulder rise up in determination, he met her bright blue gaze and nodded. "It's time." "I wish we were taken away from this world and put on one exactly like the way this one used to be." The dragon's eyes glowed brighter then dimmed. "It is done." Then he disappeared in a flash of light, the seven dragon balls shooting off in all directions. Holding tightly to her mate, Bulma smiled at him before they shimmered and disappeared as well. "We're finally going to be away from this place." Vejita grinned as well, then closed his eyes as a great wrenching pulled his body from that plane of existence. 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Sure, I know I should have claimed that I made the errors in the prologue, but my muse, Chibi-Dacra, decided it would be funny if he did the typing, not me. And so, with my dictation while being tied up in a corner, he has managed to write the first chapter for one of my stories without my help. Anyway, I don't own DBZ but if anyone manages to find my muse hopping around their stories, please contact me so I can beat his little demi-saiya-jin butt.  
  
Chapter One: I'm Pan!  
  
Lounging along side of her pool, Kathi sighed and flipped through her sketchbook absentmindedly then watched from the corner of her eye as two demi-saiya-jins shot by her, laughing at the top of their lungs. "Goten, Trunks, if you two don't stop that right now, I swear to god I will make you pay in the training room." The two slid to a stop, their eyes wide with fear and apprehension when the full-blooded saiya-jin woman set her sketchbook on the small table beside her. Noticing their expressions, she smirked then stood up and stretched absently, her ki rising sharply. "And I mean it." Nodding, the two dashed out of her line of sight and into the house. At least inside, they had Kris to watch over them. Shaking her head, she flopped back onto her chair and flicked her tail in agitation while feeling around for the other fighters. In the distance, she could feel Vegeta sparring with Goku and Gohan, obviously a new fit of boredom had caught them while fishing. She sighed again then rolled onto her stomach and stared at the ground. It had gotten very boring around here since they had defeated Mirjai. Of course.she grinned ferally and sent a small blast across her pool, singing Joe's butt and causing him to leap into the air with a yelp of pain. She could always ask the great dragon to bring them some entertainment. They could always use another good fight. Rubbing his rear gingerly, the odd saiya-jin, known as Joe, glared in her general direction then returned to his meditations with Piccolo. He too, was bored since they had defeated the fire-demon and was looking forward to something exciting to happen. Unfortunately, he wasn't as tuned into the joy of fighting as his small friend and, quite frankly, couldn't wait for her to have something to do so that she would quit taking pot shots at him. It wasn't his fault that he hadn't reached her fighting level and he definitely didn't deserve having his ass fried by an irate saiya-jin woman. "You're such a weakling baka Kakarot, can't you fight any better than that or has you're body gone as soft as your head while you were dead?" Onyx eyes twinkled in evil delight as the younger saiya-jin powered up and attacked him again. He was finally hitting some nerves these days, although he wondered about the cause of the other's change. Spreading his arms, he welcomed the new attack and dodged it, his grin filling with malicious intent. Of course, he looked forward to fighting with him, it made his veins sing with the glorious feeling of bloodlust. Yawning, Pan watched her grandfather fighting with her father and the man she so lovingly dubbed, Uncle Fluffy. Laying back and staring up at the trees, she stuck her thumb into her mouth and watched several birds flying against the blackened sky. Her eyes narrowed for a second as she pulled out her thumb and lifted above the tree line, unbeknownst to the three men below her. Opening her startling blue eyes, Bulma looked around uncertainly, expecting the horrible things she had seen upon closing them to appear before her at any moment. Seeing only blue skies and trees surrounding her, she let out a sigh of relief then loosened her hold on her mate. "We're finally away from that hell." Grunting, Vejita scanned around with his senses, frowning when he picked up several familiar energy sources several miles away. Feeling a smaller energy level approaching, he looked up then blinked in surprise when a little girl dropped out of the sky and latched herself to his leg. "How did you know I had stopped watching you fighting with grandpa?" Pan smiled even wider and buried her face in his leg. "Darn Uncle Fluffy and you're ki sensing abilities." Lifting her eyes above his thing, she stared at the blue-haired woman standing beside him. "Oh.you're doing something bad aren't you?" Blinking in confusion, he turned his gaze towards his mate, who shrugged and looked down at the girl curiously. "Do you know him honey?" "Oh yeah, he's Uncle Fluffy and my daddy and grandpa Goku are supposed to be sparring with him but.he was there when I left, so how did he get here so fast?" "Uncle Fluffy?" Rubbing her nose with her hand, she nodded then did an awkward curtsey for them. "I'm his little Pan-Chan, but mostly he calls me pest."  
  
"I'm confused." Frowning, Bulma tried to figure out what was so familiar about the girl when she noticed the tail slithering from around her waist. "Oh.you're a saiya-jin?" "Nope, only a quarter saiya-jin.my daddy is half saiya-jin and my Uncle Goten is a half saiya-jin and his friend Trunks is also half saiya- jin. You look a lot like Trunks' mommy.but I was told to stay away from the house for awhile because she's expecting another baby.gosh, I wonder what this baby will be? I hope it's a little girl so I can have a friend to play with besides Marron.she's bossy." Pan started scuffing her shoe on the ground. "But Kris said I couldn't play with the baby until it got bigger.he's worried about Auntie Bulma because she's life.she's his new mate. Uncle Joe hates both of them and likes to hang out with Uncle Piccolo, or at least that's what he told me when he was teaching me how to meditate. And I'm going to be six next month." She grinned cheerfully and waited for the two, extremely shocked, adults to say something about it. "But." Lost for words, the blue-eyed genius stood there, her mouth agape as she tried to come up with something to say. Undeterred by their lack of answering, she went on in their stead. "And Auntie Meghan said I could have all the candy I wanted when I came over to her house but not to tell my mommy because mommy wouldn't like that. I don't know why mommy doesn't want me to eat candy, I always finish my dinner. Do you like my new shirt, I got it yesterday when Uncle Fluffy took me out shopping for Auntie Kathi's sketchbooks. He also told me not to say anything to anyone when he gave me five dollars for ice-cream. Do you like ice-cream? I love it, especially mint ice cream but it has to be the green kind, not the white because then it doesn't taste the same. Have you ever had the green mint ice-cream, it's really good, so I'll bet you did have some." She took a deep breath and started speaking again, this time playing with her tail nervously. "But I guess that since you're standing here with Uncle Fluffy I shouldn't have told you about the ice- cream. Don't make me train again Uncle Fluffy, last time you put the gravity at sixty I couldn't stand up and my chest hurt, but don't tell mommy because she'd get upset that you set the gravity that high. I like training with him because he's a lot nicer to me than he is to Trunks and Goten, they always get into trouble and he yells at them a lot. I don't know why he always yells at them but I saw them put a skunk in the gravity machine this morning.gosh.I wasn't supposed to say anything abut that either." "Pan!" Losing interest in her conversation, she looked up then waved cheerfully at her father, not noticing that two figures were following him instead of one. "Hey daddy, I was just talking to Uncle Fluffy and the lady he was talking to. I told on Trunks and Goten, am I going to get in trouble?" Landing beside his daughter, he scooped her up into his arms and stared, in absolute shock, at the group of people standing before him while she wriggled around in his grasp then smiled when she realized all of the others standing nearby. "Hi, I'm Pan!" 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, wish I did, but I don't. I wouldn't mind getting a couple of reviews to tell me if I should change anything in the story or not. Umm.if you have any questions about the fic, you should ask after this chapter so I can explain in the next one.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: As I was spell checking my story, I noticed in the previous chapter that I hadn't changed Vegeta's nickname to Uncle Fluffy.now I personally didn't like that nickname so I'm on a hunt for a better one.if you people have any suggestions, please let me know in a review so I can choose one and change it to something better.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Explanations.  
  
Landing beside his son, Goku studied the people gathered before him then blinked in surprise when the Bulma look-alike launched herself at him and hugged him with all of her might. "Oh Goku.I never thought we'd see you again. How did you get here? Did our wish bring you back to life so you could start over too?" Scratching the back of his head, he grinned his infamous Son grin then looked back when Vegeta landed as well. "I'm confused." "That's not surprising Kakarot." Switching his gaze from his fighting partner, he stared at his look-alike then smirked. "This reminds me of a book I once read.damn if I can't remember the name of it though." Vejita snorted and switched his stance so that his arms were crossed over his chest. "This is one hell of a place we were brought to. That dragon has a fucked up sense of humor." He met his counterparts gaze evenly. "You have your tail still." He shrugged and flicked his tail idly from side to side. "I found that I could wish it back, so I did.and my mate absolutely adores my tail."  
  
His eyebrow hiked up in questioning. "You're mate?" "Well.my fuck partner if you really want to get technical." Gohan, and several other people in the area, stared at him in shock, unable to believe he had been so blunt, especially in front of women and a child. Noticing their shocked stares, he grunted and lifted a few feet into the air. "What? You expected me to keep a civil tongue?" He looked off to one side, feeling a few other people approaching. "You can ask her yourself, she's on her way now." Dropping to the ground, Kathi glanced at Gohan and Pan before grinning and turning to the newcomers. "Well.as if my day couldn't get anymore interesting, now I have to figure out how you guys got here." Pan smiled cheerfully and, before her father could stop her, asked a very.embarrassing question. "Are you Uncle Fluffy's fuck partner?" Her jaw dropped in horror even as she looked up at the man floating above everyone's head. "You so did not say that in front of that little girl." He smirked and flicked his tail again. "And what if I did?" "Oh my god." Her face turned bright red even as the people who had been following her landed in the middle of the group. "Kris, you take care of questioning these folks, I have to beat some sense into that baka floating above us." Shrugging, the tall demi-saiya-jin diverted his attention back towards the arrivals while she shot after her fleeing mate. "So.how did you get here, where are you from, and what in the world happened to you guys? You look like shit." Vejita, Bulma, Trunks, Bra, Goten, and Eighteen all looked down at their tattered and soot blackened clothing before talking all at once. Twenty minutes later. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Kris sighed as he finally got the entire explanation for what had caused them to get transported to their world. "So you're telling me that your Earth got attacked by a new breed of aliens that were invulnerable to ki attacks and that had an insatiable appetite for.battle?" Bulma nodded and smiled grimly. "They toyed with Gohan for several years, calling him out to fight by killing his wife then.they sucked the life out of him. Every time he came back from a battle with them, he'd be paler and skinnier until one day he just didn't come back at all. Eighteen found his body and brought him back.and.he was just an empty shell. It was like his soul was ripped from his body and all that had been left to him was a dried up husk." "So.what happened to the others?" "Yamucha.from our time, died of a sexual disease he got while he was out partying.he was spared from this whole ordeal. Goku was already dead.he had decided not to come back at all because life was stressful. Besides, he figured we could take care of ourselves since there didn't appear to be any threats looming in our near future. Chi-chi shot herself after those abominations killed Gohan and.her unborn granddaughter as well. Krillin had a massive heart-attack one day that no one could explain so Eighteen came to live with us and brought her daughter along as well. Unfortunately she never made it to see her twenty-first birthday because she was killed in a car crash when those creatures first started killing people. Piccolo stayed behind with Dende.to protect him while we made our wish to escape and I think that was everyone." "So now you're here?" "Yeah, that seems to be the gist of it." Sighing again, he watched as the others nodded their heads in affirmation then lifted into the air a ways. "Well, I suppose you can come stay with those of us living in Capsule Corp.but I'm telling you now, be careful what you do around there. Kathi's been on her toes recently because our Bulma decided that she should make sure she's cooking and cleaning and basically steals her away from everything she enjoys doing. Today was her day off but.I'm starting to think it won't last long, especially if she catches up with Vegeta anytime soon." Vejita frowned a second in thought then lifted his chin up higher, catching the other man's attention. "Exactly how did more saiya-jins get here and why is my counter part with someone else?" "Oh god." He frowned and tired to think of a way to explain how they got to the place they were and into the current predicaments they happened to find themselves in. "Well.I guess you can say we got lost on our way to New Mexico." "New Mexico? I've never heard of that planet." "Yeah.it isn't a planet." "Oh." "We were doing a road trip around the states and.took a wrong turn somewhere and ended up here. I met Bulma, we hit it off, Kathi met Vegeta, they hated each other's guts.and well.we became more than we used to be. My friends and I were once very human but we kinda changed somewhere between Tuscan and Albuquerque. Although I'm not sure our changes were for the best, Kathi kind of let the power rush to her head and ended up having a few problems during the first couple of months." "If she hated my other self then why is she." "That one is not for me to answer. All I know is that they fight, they eat, they screw around, and they fight some more. That's all I want to know about their relationship and if I knew anymore, I'm sure I'd hurl." He shuddered at the thought of hearing about his friend's sex life. "In fact.I'm happy she hasn't told me what they do when they're alone.that's what Joe is for and he's already green enough as is." "Oh." "Anyway, who's hungry? I think she left enough food for an army back home so we can all pig out and not make a dent in the stock." All of the saiya-jins raised their hands at the same time as the other Bulma raised her own. "Great, we can talk more over lunch." 


	4. Important notesighs

Oh lord...I'm sorry to any reader of my stories, But for some reason my stories upload funny, until I fix that problem, if you decide to read the fic, please take your time or else you'll get very confused.  
  
  
  
Kitten 


End file.
